


Grocery Mishaps

by Meiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Muggle Life, Muggle Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiri/pseuds/Meiri
Summary: A major electronics malfunction delays a relaxing night in for Hermione.





	Grocery Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Personal Library Challenge, Round 1.
> 
> _Prompt: "He stepped down, trying not to look at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking.” - Anna Karenina_
> 
> Much thanks to my beta Gaeilgerua. ♡

Hermione checked her watch for what felt like the twentieth time since she got to the only open check out at Tesco. The line had only moved a couple steps since she queued up with her groceries half an hour prior. Curious, she tried to see to the front of the line to see what the hold-up was.

Manning the till was a muscular man with wiry, dirty blond hair, and he appeared quite exasperated by the computerised machine. He seemed familiar, but Hermione couldn't quite place the face.

‘I've probably seen him here before,’ she thought. Shrugging, Hermione looked to see if anyone was at the Customer Service desk.

"Oh I do hope I don't miss parent conference night," a woman muttered behind her.

"I should have insisted on taking my daughter out with a few friends after her ballet recital instead of agreeing with the wife on hosting a fancy tea," someone else groused.

Hermione's temple started throbbing as the people complaining, albeit quietly and politely, became a bit more vocal. After a long day wrangling grindylow-kneazle hybrids at work, she had been looking forward to an easy dinner, a glass of wine and a soak in the tub with a good book. And forgetting all about unscrupulous kneazle breeders, for the night at least.

"My mobile isn't working," someone else piped up. "Can I borrow someone's to ring my gran and let her know I'll be late?"

"Mine isn't working either," said another person, "I hope my mum isn't trying to phone me!"

Slowly everyone in the line began to panic as no one could get their mobiles to dial out.

"There is a pay phone outside if anyone urgently needs to use one," Hermione said, loudly enough that at least a few people in the queue could hear her. "I'm sure we can make sure everyone maintains their place in line."

"Excuse me, miss," someone near her said, "do you have the time? My digital watch is acting up."

Hermione checked her own watch. It was an old-fashioned mechanical watch her parents gave her when she started Hogwarts and was still ticking along faithfully. "Half seven."

Mobiles malfunctioning, watches failing… if Hermione didn't know any better, she would've thought there were a few other witches or wizards nearby.

* * *

He couldn't help but be aware of her.

Even though she'd been a year younger than him at Hogwarts, he knew there was something about Hermione Granger. He'd always been able to know where she was, even if she was just quietly studying. Which, given her bookish reputation, didn't happen as often as many assumed. Even after he finished school, and she went off with her friends to save the world, he'd known she was out there somewhere.

During his brief but fulfilling Quidditch career, and since he started acting, he'd known if she happened to be nearby, or in the crowd. He never deliberately sought her out--not offer that disastrous "date" they shared. Just knowing she was alive in the world, regardless of her opinion of him, was enough.

He'd never told anyone about his "Grangey sense," as he'd begun thinking of it since he started researching Muggle life for his new acting role. Somehow, in the span of only a couple weeks, his Spiderman comics and collectables collection had outgrown the single shelf he initially allowed for his Muggle "artefacts."

He knew she was nearby, the moment she approached the building. He knew she was in line with her groceries the moment his cashier terminal fritzed out. The only thing he didn't know was how she would react.

* * *

Hermione sighed. There was nothing for it. Electronics would never run smoothly if there were too many magicals nearby. Maybe, if there were a handful of shoppers, they could come to an arrangement where a few could wait outside while the others got their groceries rung through and paid.

She left her small basket of groceries in the care of her queue neighbour and started walking along the line toward the back. Not seeing anyone she recognised from the wizarding world, she made her way up to the cashier. She watched as the clerk tried to ring through items and press buttons to no avail.

"Excuse me," she said. "I'm so sorry but are you the only cashier on shift?"

"Evening, Granger," the clerk replied without looking at her. "The issue affecting the terminal is also affecting the speaker system and phone."

Surprised, Hermione took an even closer look at him. When he twisted to place a package of battered fish in a bag for his customer, she finally caught a glimpse of his badge.

_Cormac._

"McLaggen?"

At his nod, she said, "I think I know what's wrong with the electronics. I've never been able to be around computerised gadgets without them playing up."

"Right, the school librarian used to chase you out of the library after they installed the computer system," Cormac joked as he kept trying to ring up a head of lettuce.

Hermione laughed. "Not my best moment. Um, well, I'd better go so you can work."

"You can leave your basket and some cash to cover with me. My shift is done in twenty minutes," he suggested.

"Are you sure?" Hermione's teeth caught her lower lip as she weighed her options--accept the offer or go to another shop and start all over.

"Yeah."

"Oh well, thank you."

Hermione quickly walked back to her spot in the line and retrieved her basket. She made sure she had enough pound notes tucked in between her purchases to cover the cost with plenty to spare before she passed the other frustrated customers and handed her basket to Cormac. "I will wait in my car, I guess."

"Don't worry," he said as he stowed her basket, "I'll find you."


End file.
